


Dressed For Success

by Vera



Category: White Collar
Genre: Age Difference, Character of Color, Clothing Kink, Community: 12in2010, Community: three weeks for dw, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://zvi.dreamwidth.org/614827.html">June/Neal Kink meme</a></p><p>Prompt: <em>Neal somehow knew (and desired) June before he (one of) started his life of crime/met Kate, so living with her now is a second chance at a great crush from his youth.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed For Success

"You still have it," Neal said, softly. He was standing in June's walk-in wardrobe, running his hands reverently over the silks and satins, letting swathes of floating panels drift over his outstretched arms. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of laundry, dry cleaning and June's perfume.

June kissed the back of his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Her breasts and belly pressed against his warm back, slightly damp back. She slid one hand down to push her fingers into his pubic hair, feel his pulse through the crinkly hair and soft skin at the top of his now soft penis. Neal smiled and pressed back against her.

"If I'd had the chance when I was young enough I would have fucked you all night," he said, unhooking a hanger and holding it up. A sleek black sheath hung from it. "I remember this one."

June stroked it with her other hand. "I haven't worn this dress in fifteen years."

"You looked like a goddess, like a dream, like the hottest woman in the world."

June turned him to face her, the dress still in hand, brushing against them both. She took his face in her hands, "What do you mean, honey?"

"When I was younger, I was working Las Vegas before college. All sorts of small time stuff. I didn't really know what I was doing yet, not then. I'd made a bit of money and wanted to spend it, maybe check out bigger game in better places. I picked the hottest club - don't even remember it's name, guess it's not so hot anymore." He grinned. "I thought I looked slick and rich, but I wasn't fooling anyone, except some kids hardly older than me. But I had them on the hook and then I looked at the door and there you were, in this dress on the arm of a guy so classy I knew I'd look like a hick if I stood anywhere near him. I wanted to be him - have you - so bad it burned. I knew I couldn't keep with the small stuff if I wanted that."

He leaned in to her hands until she released him, letting him kiss her, softly then with a hunger she understood a little better than before. She drew back, letting him kiss her cheek, her nose as she moved. She stroked his chest, rubbing his nipples, holding them with a little pressure, just enough.

"You fill those suits just fine now." She took the dress from Neal and removed the hanger, replacing it on the rail. Dress in one hand, her other hand holding his, she drew him back into the bedroom. At the bed, she flicked the dress like a sheet and let it fall onto the bed. Taking him by the shoulders, she backed him up and pushed him down, on top of the dress. The bodice was hidden by his shoulders but the skirt rucked up a little between his legs. June pushed it up against his balls and inner thighs, stroking them with the satiny fabric.

"Let's make you another memory," she said, kneeling between his legs, and taking his hardening penis in her mouth.


End file.
